I'm Back Babe
by Catzrule35
Summary: Its been a year since the incident and Lydia deetz is left home alone for two months. Meanwhile a ghost from her past decides to drop in. What else could go wrong? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One, Schools Out.

BRIIIIIINNNNNGGG!  
The school bell rang sounding the end of class and the students start talking to each other as they gather their books and head out of the class room. A certain Goth girl with shoulder length black hair stands up as she slings her black messenger bag on to her shoulder as she slowly makes her way from the midsection of the class room and out the door greeted by a nice soft, warm spring breeze.

Lydia Deetz is her name, she and her family, Step mother Delia and her biological father Charles Deetz moved from New York to the small quiet town Winter River but their stay wasn't all too pleasant in the beginning. Wrinkling up her nose a bit as she gets her bike off the guard stand and pushes it down the side walk Lydia thinks about Him and his twisted sick grin as his filthy hands were on her. She shudders till she hops on her bike and peddles down the side walk to the house. Stopping her bike at the side of the house she gets off and walks in.

"Lydia: I'm home! Hello? Adam Barbra I'm back!"

Lydia looked around a bit confused when she didn't see the friendly faces of her two ghost friends that have taken the roles of being her more loving parents, Adam and Barbra. When she did not hear Barbra's warm motherly voice or Adam's call she looks at the table and sees a note. Picking it up she reads Adam's writing.

"Lydia: Dear Lydia, Barbra and I have gone back to Netherworld to see the sights and get used to being ghosts. Please don't worry about us we will be back in two months. Juno told us that Netherworld time is different for the living's world. Do well in school and remember to water Barbra's plants please. Love, Adam and Barbra." (Sighs.) "Okay so they left for Netherworld. I'm okay home alone for a bit."

Lydia puts the note in her pocket as she goes over to the sink and fills up a glass with water and slowly pours it in Barbra's spider plants and then goes up stairs to change. Selecting a pair of jeans and a long sleeved red top she smiles and then brushes her hair into a pony tail and pins it in a bun like Barbra taught her with some hair falling on the sides of her face. She gets dressed in the jeans and the top before flopping on her bed and stares at her ceiling. A few minutes go by before she wonders about the attic where she first met Him. Cringing she puts a hand on her forehead, "Why am I thinking about HIM?!" It's been a year since she's seen him and hopes that she won't ever have to see him again. Sighing she looks up and blinks a few times before sleep comes.

Meanwhile, back in Juno's office Betelgeuse sits waiting his turn to go next his head back to its normal size after a few yanks and tugs. Sitting cross legged and bored his eyes wander to the next dead person who enters before his eyes widen seeing it's a woman. A sexy blonde woman.

Grinning to himself he slides over to the side and lets his eyes wander over her smooth tan legs that are showing under the black and purple knee length dress and black boots under her knee caps, sucking in some black drool from his rotting mouth as he stares at her body as she walks over and sits on the other side of him. Smirking he looks over at her as she reads the hand book for the recently deceased.

"Betelgeuse: Hi there, (Looks around and scoffs looking back at her.) Some place huh? Not too lively if ya know what I mean. Wonder where a nice guy like me and a pretty young thing like you can find a nice place to (Clears throat and grins at her.) Get to know each other."

She stares at him before making a face before getting up and sits on the couch next to a guy with a slash on his chest and then goes back to reading the book making Betelgeuse shrug and look back at the sign as the numbers appear for the next person to see Juno.

Sighing to himself he looks as Miss Argentina looks away before smirking and slips through the door and into the office room unnoticed as he walks by the dead workers busy with papers and type writers making his way through scooping up some papers and holding them to the side of his face whistling as he goes by. Exiting the office area he finds himself in the hallway with the doors that lead ghosts back into the livings world from where they once lived to haunt their house. Grinning to himself he finds the door leading to the Maitland's home. 'It's show time.' He thinks as he chuckles insanely. 

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys and ghouls! Thank you so much for reading my first chapter! Review down below and I shall write more! Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Cold as a Corpse

Creak creak Creaaak.

The door creaks on the old hinges as Betelgeuse slowly pushes it open. He cringes and glares at the door ready to juice the thing into splinters if it would stop creaking as it opens up revealing the Maitland's and Deetz's home. He looks around the room before stepping in on the wood floor as he closes the door quietly behind him. Making his way in slowly he looks around and doesn't see the Deetz or the Maitland's.  
'Maybe the ol' Maitland's got tired of haunting this place and went back to Netherworld.' He thinks with a smirk knowing full well that if the Deetz family is still here he had all access to them without any other ghost to stop him from his fun. 'Wonder if Lyd's is still hanging around here.' 

Suddenly curious he smirks slyly before snapping his fingers to appear in the Goth's bedroom and finds her curled up on her bed sleeping. He frowns and tilts his head to the side as he looks at her sleeping before putting his cold filthy hands on her shoulder blades and moving them up to her neck and shoulders. Leaning down he stares at her closed eyes and then licks her cheek slowly up the side of her face making her stir.

"Betelgeuse: (Leans down and whispers.) I'm back babe."

Lydia felt something wet on her cheek like a dog was licking her awake. 'I'm back babe.' Her eyes snapped open, that is not a dog. She knows that voice, that horrid stench, those cold hands. He's back. First thing to do. Scream. And she did, she screamed shrilly like someone had stabbed her with a knife. She screamed and jerked up making Betelgeuse jump backwards covering his ears as Lydia screams staring at him.

"Betelgeuse: Whoa babes you got some lungs I tell ya."

Lydia leaps up and takes off one of her shoes and glares at the bio exorcist before chucking it at him making him yelp and dodge as she grabs random items throwing them at him as he holds up his hands trying to block the incoming items. She takes off the other shoe then her open mouth turns into a twisted insane smirk when she raises her arm about to throw the shoe. Betelgeuse looks at her confused

"Betelgeuse: What are you going to do with that sh OOOOOO!"

In mid word the shoe was thrown and hit square in his crotch making his eyes water and twitch as he grabs it to ease the growing pain. Lydia glares smirking as he groans and stumbles to the side as he grabs the edge of her desk to support himself as he stays still. He glares at Lydia and she shrugs innocently.

"Betelgeuse: Oh you're going to regret that babe."

"Lydia: Maybe, but until then I'm going to enjoy this moment. "

If he wasn't in such great pain Betelgeuse would have smirked back at her spunk and smart ass ways. But since he was in pain he only rolled his eyes and grunted as he stood up a bit when the pain ebbed away. Lydia stayed on her bed looking at him, he hasn't changed much except that at some point he changed his suit back to black and white stripes but his filth stayed the same and his odor if not stronger now after the Sand worm incident.

Betelgeuse himself was studying Lydia, she has changed a lot. Face is thinner and her hair is straighter, her body frame is still thin but built in a beautiful form for a young woman. Being the pervert he is his eyes trailed down to her breasts seeing they have grown after a year into a fine pair. Her eyes are still a smoky mysterious sly brown color with an energized spark of life in them showing her obvious youth hasn't changed. She sighs making her bust go up and Betelgeuse to smirk at them.

"Lydia: Okay Geuse. (He frowns disappointed.) Why are you here?" 

Betelgeuse looks up at her and glares, his expression is sour and makes Lydia stare a bit warily at him as he limps toward her slowly, either from the pain or for effect she does not know which. He looks at her and puts his hands in his pants pockets staring at her like a father ready to scold his daughter. +  
"Betelgeuse: I think you know why. Sit back and relax babe. I'm going to stay here for a while." +  
AUTHORS NOTE: Hey hey hey! I'm back from outer space! Just joking. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it for you all! I hope to see more reviews and get your thoughts on it! Roger: Hey thanks so much for reviewing my story! Hope to read more of your reviews! Kisses! Orange Dash: Hey sister! Thank you very much for reviewing and being my inspiration to write here! Hugs! Review down below and more stories will appear! Its magic!


	3. Chapter 3

Dead, Not Heartless.

Lydia stares sourly at the bio exorcist as he stares at her with his bright green dangerous hungry eyes. Pursing her lips back in disgust when he captures and eats a beetle that crawled on his shoulder, every second with him around made the room seem like it was growing colder and colder. Finally after letting out a belch he looks at Lydia.

"Beetlejuice: Look babes, I made a deal with them Maitland's alright? A fair deal at that to! Then you go asking for my help. I told you the consequences of the deal you made with me. And I gotten eaten by a damn Sand worm!"

Lydia could not help but scoot back as his tone rose to its climax and he grumbles about his misfortune. She was not responsible for the sand worm crashing in and eating him. Even though he was clearly ticked off she pitied him and felt a bit guilty. She was a clueless little teenage girl, she looks down before she whispers gently,

"Lydia: (Whispers.) I'm sorry."

Beetlejuice scoffs in disbelieve and then leans down, his hands on his knees and he squints at her as she stares at the floor not making eye contact with him. He looks at her for a while before glaring bitterly.

"Beetlejuice: No you ain't. Even if you were, "Sorry" doesn't fix anything. Not a damn thing."

Lydia looks up at him finally as he leans back up after glaring at her enough. She sighs through her nose and then looks at her hands more specifically at the ring. The ring he put on her at their very short wedding still sat on her finger, never once was removed from its place. The gold and ruby gem in stark contrast to her pale skin as it shimmers in the light. Beetlejuice looks and sees the ring, he stares at it, "She kept it? Why?" he asks himself in his mind. He sighs and lets Lydia alone in peace on her bed thinking. After all he isn't a heartless man. Just is stone cold dead.


End file.
